


Why do you keep doing this?

by CastielSaltzman



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielSaltzman/pseuds/CastielSaltzman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past week Klaus and Stefan have been at each others throats. Between all the jealousy, sex, arguing, and more jealousy, there lies a deeper issue. Finally Klaus waits at home for Stefan to show up and pounces on him and ask him why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do you keep doing this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in a chat-like turn based way because it was actually an RP storyline on twitter between @HybridsRevenge(myself/Klaus) and @UntamedCarnage(Stefan)
> 
> Unbeta'd and pretty much AU.

N: [paces around in the foyer, waiting for Stefan to walk in]

S: -walks into the foyer towards the door, aiming to walk past Nik without a word passing between us-

N: [follows right after Stefan and slams him against closest wall, pinning him there] Why do you keep doing this?

S:  -bares my teeth, my eyes distant and unseeing as I do my best to avoid even looking at him- Do what? Go out?

N: [growls, pressing harder against Stefan, shaking as I speak] Make. Me. Feel. Why do fucking do this to me over and over again

S: I don't make you anything, Klaus. I don't force you to feel for me. I never even mention it. -I push you away, moving past as I raise my voice- You do it because you want it.  You want to feel the rush and excitement and the fear of being vulnerable but you're too scared to admit it so you hide in your shell until it disappears again.

N: Why are you here, Stefan? You have your own house. Why are you fucking here. Why do you keep coming back [my voice cracks as I yell at him , my face probably says it all] You keep coming back and I can't hide from shit anymore. Stop fucking  walking away from me. [grabs your arm and pulls you back]

S: -I pull my arm from Nik's grasp, trying to ignore the crack in his voice and the desperate look clouded in anger. He doesn't care. He can't care. And I can't hope. So I step close and push him back into the wall, a cracking sound emanating from behind him and I move closer- What are you going to do if I do? Compel me? Make me cooperate? Go ahead. That's what you want. Someone who will bend to your every will. Do whatever you say because you can't take it when we think for ourselves. DO IT THEN.

N: [grits my teeth and steels myself, swallowing down every bit of stupid and completely fucking useless emotion I felt for Stefan] If that's what you think then leave. And stop coming back. Go on, Stefan [pushes him back] Leave me. Get the hell out of here. You don't want to be here. I won't make you. Just go. GO. [stands there, fists clenched as my side, still shaking not from rage...]

S: -I have half a mind to hit him. I am rid to burst, it's too much and I want to be rid of it all. But I know hitting him won't make the longing go away. It won't make me want him any less. And as much as I know how weak I'll sound saying it I can't hold back the truth anymore. Lies won't make it better either. I take in heavy breaths as I speak through clenched teeth, my eyes not leaving his.- I'm here because I want to be. Tell me to go... Say it one more time and I will. I won't look back.

N: [makes a sound similar like I'm being choked when I try to breathe in. I look him, clenching and unclenching the fists as my side. I want to yell at him and tell him to just leave. It'd be easier. It'd be so much fucking easier to make him just go. Make him get out of my sight. Never have feel for him. Never have to see him. When I open my mouth to speak, my own tongue betrays me and instead of saying leave I manage to speak almost quieter than a whisper] Don't go.

S: -I think for a moment that my ears have tricked me. I think I must have heard wrong and long seconds or minutes or hours pass in which I cannot move or even breath. Then with all the fire, all the aching yearning and cruel longing for more of him I step forward and press him to the wall, trapping him between it and my body as my hands take his face between mine and my lips are against his. Suddenly, I'm remembering the first time he kissed me. I remember the confusion, but even more so I remember the electricity. The surge of passion and excitement. And it's the same that runs between us now. It's not more of his body that I yearn so deeply for. I know that now. It's just more of all of him. I need it as much as I want to give it to him.-

N: [I stand there in silence and watch him for what seems like the longest time. He hadn't said a word and when he moves I think he is going to leave. But for once, it's okay. When he pressed me back against the wall and moved in to kiss me I immediately reached for him and held him near. I was holding onto him for dear life. I didn't know how to do this. I didn't even know what I was doing. But I did know that I needed it and it was the only thing that stopped the constant fucking ache. My eyes closed and I just whimpered, pulling him as close I could. I almost wished I could just take him into me, into my being, and if we were just one fucked up creature, together, then it'd be alright. But I couldn't. At that moment though, it didn't stop me from trying, my mouth moved against his like if he stopped and pulled away he'd be taking my very life force with him.]

S: -I pull my mouth from his, but I don't pull my lips away. My lips move in a slower kiss. My hand runs over his collar bone and down his warmer and familiar chest. My other hand running my fingertips over his features to memorize them in a tender and intimate way I've never been able to before. He is vulnerable now and I want to take advantage of it for the short moments it will last. I run my thumb over his softened cheek bones, down his neck and over the muscles of his shoulders. For once he isn't tensed or forceful and I take pleasure in the fact that I could bring his guard down, if only for a moment. Finally, my lips stop against his and my eyes open to look him over. He seems as if he's still holding his breath, waiting for me to take off at a sprinting pace. So I finally speak in a solid and confident tone in hopes I will convince him.- I won't.

N: [I almost wince when I feel his gentle touch. I'd never expected that a day like this one would come and I almost want it to stop. For once in /my/ life, I'm genuinely terrified but also at the same time.. When he speaks I open my eyes and look at him, almost seeing him in a different light now. And right now it suddenly doesn't seem as hard to say the things I've always wanted to that have buried and hidden themselves in the back of my mind] Just stay with me. [my hands slowly slip under his shirt and rest against the skin I never stopped to appreciate enough before] I need you to stay.[I lean in to kiss him again, when I pull away to speak, my voice is shaking still] Don't let me ruin it. [another soft, slow kiss, pathetic desperation seeping through into my voice] Please.

S: -I let out a sigh, his rough callused hands running against my skin. No matter how much clothing I strip from him I know I will never see him as bare as he is now. His touch gentle, his words a soft whisper and I return his chaste kiss. I take his lip between mine, kissing it before I shake my head in response to his words. I can hardly gather the courage to speak again in fear I might say too much.- I won't. We'll figure this out. -I swallow hard, forcing the lump in my throat down.-

N: [Something in me believed him when he said he wouldn't go, and right now that was enough. Now I just needed him . Any way I could get him. I had this almost disgusting desire to just be intimate with him. Not just the encounters the both of us were so used to having. I move a hand from under his shirt and rest it against his cheek, much like how he just did me and I keep it there as I swallow thickly and speak yet again] I-- [I shake my head, I almost couldn't say it. I needed to say it. I had to say it. I never realized how hard it would be just to tell someone I needed them. I close my eyes and take a deep breath] I need you. Now.

S:  -I can't help the way my mouth curves into a pleased smile at his words. I press one more kiss to his lips before I take his hand from my face and pull it. My eyes don't move from his until I have to turn around and lead him silently to his room. We have entered this room time after time, but never like this. Usually he throws me on the bed, takes me without hesitation. This time I pull him to me to kiss him, I push his jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Everything is muted around us. The sound of our clothes hitting the floor as we strip each other is muffled. All I hear is the sound if his sharp breaths between kisses as we part to pull cloth from each other and the sound our lips parting against one another. When Nik and I are stripped to our boxers and our lips are against one another again I back up towards the bed, leading him slowly. My hands on his hips.-

N: [Everything is moving to perfect and but slow with him and I certainly wouldn't complain. I /wanted/ to take my time.  I want to move slow and appreciate every last inch of this man that I knew I didn't deserve but somehow stuck by me. My lips found his when we finally moved into the bed, together. I lay down and pulled him on top of me and between my legs, my hands slowly exploring the planes of his back as my lips moved against his. I was probably trembling because of how nervous I was. This almost felt like it was the first time for me. Then it dawned on me. It /was/. My whole life was rushed, hard, heated encounters and never once was I ever just purely intimate like how I was about to with him .]

S: -I nestle between his strong thighs, my hand running up the back of his leg and over his ass. I grab the top of his boxers and pull downward and slip them over his legs. I toss his boxers back towards the pile of clothes before I grasp his length gently and brush my long fingers up and down his length, feeling him shiver- Tell me everything you want and I'll give it to you.

N: [my hand moves to grab at his wrist when he starts to touch my length, almost like I want to stop him. In a way, I do. I think everyone knows by now that deep down I have problems with intimacy, but not right now. Not with him. I look up at him with lust filled eyes and bite at my lip, unsure how to even say it. I just wanted Stefan . I wanted him to be a part of me. I wanted him in me. I wanted him consuming me. No. Not want. Need. And I knew sure as hell I'd never let a moment like this happen ever again.] You. In me. Drinking me. Apart of me. All of you. Every last bit.

S: -I nod with a smile at his words. I take his hand, prying it from my wrist as I respond. With each word I stroke his length up and down, my eyes locked with his- I know, Nik. And I'm going to give you all of me. But first I'm going to show you how much better it can be when you take is slow and enjoy... -I lean down towards his cock, my tongue running along the slit at his tip before I whisper against him- each stroke.

N: [I lick at my lips and nod slowly, shivers running through me as he moves his hand slowly. It amazes me how everything can feel so different just based on the emotions felt at the time. And when he leans down and runs his tongue along the tip of me, I am groaning low and closing my eyes tight. I knew then for sure that this was right, he would make me appreciate it. Take his time with it, and in turn I'd give him the same. I'd give him everything.]

S: -The way you groan softly and the way I feel you shift beneath me makes me happy. I know tonight has changed things between us and while I'm not sure what it is yet I don't care. I want to give you more of me. I want to share every sensation with you all over again. I run my hand down and gently massage my fingers against your sac as my hand rubs in a slow but steady pace against your cock and I let out a breath before speaking in a hushed tone.- You feel so good in my hand... So hard. -and again, but faster, my tongue flicks out to taste your slit-

N: [my eyes are still shut tight and I'm arching up into your touch, whimpering with every sweet move you're making. It almost feels better this way, every bit of my guard down and you just touching me. I almost never want to go back how I was, in the moment. I'm so scared this will disappear so I savor it. When your tongue flicks out to lick me again I groan] S-Stefan. S'good. [words try to escape me. I keep just wanting to talk now and say all these things while I know I can. But I bite my lip and force it down and just enjoy]

S: -The way you stutter my name sounds so sweet on your lips. So delicious. I want to kiss you again, to feel the kindling fire between our mouths but I know I have other things to do. I want to make your savor it all and so I hold myself back. I wrap my lips around the head, kissing and sucking it gently as my hand strokes along you. I rest my hand at your base and grip you tighter, giving you a gentle tug before I stoke harder. My hand trails away from your sac and begins to move up over your torso.-

N: [i take a deep ragged breath, I'm trembling as you move your hand around and then your perfect mouth is around me. Fuck. That perfect mouth, I just used and abused so many damn times like a selfish bastard, was moving so sweetly around me. I almost couldn't stand it. It was just good. Plain good.] I-im sorry I p-- [I groan again when you tighten your grip] pushed you away.

S: -each downward movement of my mouth takes more of you in and upward motion of my hand meets halfway. I am taking as much of you into my mouth as I can. Every delicious inch sliding in. And because I don't need to breath I can linger and suck and use my tongue in ways I've never done before to massage you before I move my mouth back up. As I hear your whispered apology I open my eyes, meeting your gaze upward through my lashes. My free hand moves to your thigh, caressing and comforting you. There's something about your weak and raw apology right here, with my head between your knees as they shake with each taunting flick of my tongue. It makes me satisfied. I've longed for more of you for so long but in this moment I feel like there's nothing more for you to give. And it's all so perfect.-

N: [I almost try to move away from you on the bed, run from the sweet, purely good, pleasure you're giving me. It's so good it's nearly painful. Like eating candy with a cavity. But fuck. It was right. I'm quivering. Laying here spread out for you, the most intimate part of me in your goddamned mouth. And I love it. I love it all. When your hand moves to my thigh, I reach my own down to grab onto it. I lace my fingers with yours and hold it. I need to or may just float away. Another deep breath and I'm sighing, moaning, whimpering. Whatever that sound is, it's for you. All for you.]

S: -I hum gently against your delicious length. I tangle your fingers with my as I feel them reach me and I pull my mouth away. I set up to adjust myself below you. My hand doesn't release it's grip on you for even a moment as I pull you closer and instruct you to raise your ass into the air. I lean forward, angling myself as I grasp your waist and push you downward. Your ass lowers onto my throbbing wanting cock and I let out a rough moan as I feel you clench around me, your muscles fending off the intrusion as I force my way in. As I slide in, hitting the center of your prostate I lean in and pull you closer to plant a kiss against my lips. I whisper to you- I'm going to make you cum in my mouth. I'm going drink every drop of you... But first I'm going to fill you full of me until you beg me to let you cum.

N: [at first I blink, my cock missing your mouth but then you're moving me up, slipping further between my legs and lowering me to sink onto your thick length. And it burns-- at first. That initial stretch. But you feel so good and I feel so full. You're rubbing against that sofuckingperfect spot and I make the most sinfully sweet sound when I moan out your name. I tightly squeeze your hand, if you were human it would have broke by now. And when you talk, I'm almost ready to beg now. It's like you were doing it on purpose, because now? I would. I would over and over again if you asked me to. I was entirely yours for the taking, this one time.] Mmmf p-please do. Please move.. Fuck, Stefan. Just move.

S: -I want to resist, I want to take every single step of this slowly until the end. I want you to cum slow and hard and I want it to feel like you'll never recover. But for the moment, I have to give in to your demands because I need to feel your muscles clenched around me. I need to fuck you until I can't breath and I'm shaking and then fuck you harder still. So that's what I begin to do. I let go of your hand reluctantly to grab hold of the edge of the bed. I know it's going to rock and shake beneath us and I'm not going to let it slow me down. I'm pushing your leg up as I tilt my waist to the side. Your leg is hitched against my shoulder as I inch further into you and it's perfect. Inch my inch you take me in. You're so tight around me and there's no lubricant to loosen and smooth the playing field. It's rough and rigid inside of you and that's just the way I want it. So as I extend your leg further my hips begin to buck wildly. I'm fucking you at vampire speed and with each thrust I'm balls deep inside of your tight ass-

N: [I actually grunt when you thrust into me and rearrange my limbs to take me just how I wanted. You start to move so fast and I adjust just as fast. The speed you're going is like two molecules being shot at each-other, clashing to make a new element. That's what we are, jointing together now in a new way, creating something new, the pleasure you're giving me, feels like you are trying liquefy my bones and melt me down so you can join me and we just mix together. I cry out your name like its a prayer and I'm asking for you to cum, and for you to come and break me, take me, make me all new and all yours. I'm so damn lost in the sensations of you fucking into me over and over once again that your name is all I know. And your name is more than enough.]

S: -I lean back, arching myself against you and grabbing the sheets below me to try and steady myself but its no use. The bed is rocking, the headboard hitting against the wall and yet I hardly notice. I'm lost inside of you, the intoxicating pleasure of being yours completely and you being mine. The sound of you calling my name brings me closer and closer. I feel myself swelling inside of you. I'm ready to burst as I feel myself leaking inside of you. You're begging me too cum and I'm too weak to say no and draw it out. So I let go, I let myself cum hot jets inside of you. I'm emptying myself completely and filling you up. The ecstasy of it is exhausting but as I pull out of you I somehow find the strength to grip your length tight and lower my mouth over it hungrily-

N: [its almost all too much and it all felt so good at the same time. All I was aware of was the moving of our two bodies and me taking you, all of you, and you giving. Then I could tell by your movements, you were already there so I clenched on your thick cock as much I could and milked you for every last drop. Just your pleasure would have been enough me but then you sank down and wrapped those lips around me again and I cried out, my body already feeling like it was alight from you being inside of me just a few moments ago. My hips buck up, wanting more, even though I was so close myself]

S: -I return to the pattern I established before. My mouth taking you in inch by inch and sucking roughly as my hand strokes the rest of you at a faster pace. I can taste your precum already leaking into my mouth. The sweet bitter and numbing taste welcomes my movements. I run my free hand over your sweat drenched body shining in the dim light of the room. I look up at you as I pull back, stroking your entire length as I tilt my wad to rub my tongue roughly over your slit over and over. I watch you intensely. I see how you shiver at each movement, the way your eyes roll back into your head. The way you roll your hips as you feel your cum surging upward, ready to release. It so beautiful and erotic. It's so deliciously satisfying seeing you like this and I almost worry that I'll become addicted to it. The way giving you pleasure pleases me and the way you're completely under my control. Then finally I take all of you into my mouth, my lips gliding over you quickly, my head bobbing faster than ever before-

N: Fuck [it was all going to happen too fast then, I felt it coming. I reached down and gripped your hair tightly, forcing you to slow, and when I did that was when I finally came. I felt like a glass of the finest champagne, pleasure rolling through me, dancing across my skin, filling every vein, shaking me to the core. It was almost, to be a cliche for a moment, magic. And I didn't feel like myself then. I didn't feel like the emotionally stunted Original hybrid. I was Niklaus, just a man, being intimate in the simplest of forms, with another man. I practically collapsed back into the bed, my hand falling away from you, breath coming in hard pants as I tried to catch it after you just took it away. I weakly reached for you, trying to pull you up and close, I was honestly drifting away and I had no shame then when I breathlessly said] I need you.

 


End file.
